The Story Only I Didn't Know
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Dengan sabar kau menunggunya, menunggu sang terkasih yang tak tergapai. Masih dengan kepercayaanmu. Bayang nyata kebahagiaanmu semu kau dapatkan, karena kau menampik semua cerita itu, cerita yang hanya kau yang tak mengetahuinya... Alternative Universe, typo, Shounen-ai, song fic. Song, lyric, manga/anime and fanfic having disclaimer. Don't like, don't read. Mind to RnR please?


Mencoba mengasah kemampuan di fandom Kuroshitsuji.. ^w^ Terinspirasi dari lagu IU - The Story Only I Didn't Know. Salah satu karya song fic yang entah mengena atau tidak.. ^^v

Hajimemashite~ Dozo... ^_^/

Mind to read it?

* * *

Song fic Inspirated by The Story Only I Didn't Know©IU

Alternative Universe

Angst

ClaudexAlois

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read

* * *

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

The Story Only I Didn't Know©IU

The Story Only I Didn't Know (fanfic)©Riri Flower Blood

* * *

The Story Only I Didn't Know

Sudah berjam-jam kau menunggunya, berdiri di tengah amukan sang hujan di musim panas. Mencoba berteduh di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya mulai menguning. Menghiraukan rasa dingin yang perlahan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Iris biru kelabu milikmu berkilat khawatir menampakan mimik yang tak biasanya kau pakai dalam keseharianmu yang biasanya menampakan mimik angkuh dan penuh dengan arogansi yang sarat akan itu. Menyingkap lengan kemeja panjang yang menutupi pergelangan tanganmu untuk melihat jam tangan pemberiannya, berusaha untuk mengetahui perguliran waktu yang telah kau habiskan untuk menunggunya.

Sesak…

Khawatir…

Marah…

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, nelangsa perlahan kau rasakan. Haruskah kau tetap menunggunya? Menunggunya yang entah kapan akan datang.

Setelah selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengannya, keegoisanmu telah pudar perlahan dalam menghadapinya, digantikan dengan rasa tulus dan kesetiaan kasih yang mendalam. Selama ini kau tetap sabar, menghadapi dirinya dan situasi yang bergulir terjadi secara bergantian. Dan hubungan itu tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Sedikit lagi… ya, tinggal sedikit lagi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

_Jeongmal neon da ijeotdeora  
Bangabge nal boneun neoye eolgul boni_

You really have forgotten everything  
When I see your face looking at me with nostalgia

.

.

.

Dia datang, kau melihatnya dari kejauhan dan segera manikmu berbinar melihatnya yang berlari dengan pakaian basah terguyur oleh hujan. Penampilannya tak jauh olehmu. Dengan segera kau memperbaiki penampilanmu, dan tentu saja juga mimikmu.

"Alois.." ia berhenti di depanmu, rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang itu terjuntai ke bawah mengikuti alur air yang terjun bebas mengikuti gravitasi. Kau terpana tetapi menutupinya dengan bersungut kesal penuh kata-kata angkuh di depannya. Ia hanya melihatmu dengan pandangan datar. Seperti biasa.

"…selamat hari jadi yang ketiga tahun Claude" kau menyodorkan bungkusan yang telah basah tertetesi puluhan jarum-jarum air, masih dengan gaya yang memperlihatnkan keangkuhan. Khas dirimu.

"Ayo pulang Alois, jangan bermain lagi…" pandangan datar itu kembali menusuk iris kelabu milikmu. Tak ada rasa kasih yang tergetarkan di sana, rasa sayang itu mungkin menguap. Ia telah lupa akan semuanya. Bukan, memang sedari awal memang tak ada yang diingatnya.

"Tapi, kau janji kita akan pergi hari ini?!" pertanyaan sedikit menuntut dengan aksen suara yang meninggi di akhirnya itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungilmu menunjukan kekesalanmu. Tapi helaan nafasnya menyadarkanmu, bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah keterpaksaan. Samar, tetapi sangat jelas. Melihat wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menampakan rasa akan dirimu. Dengan itu kau menyerah saat tangannya dengan lembut mengamit tangan kananmu, menggenggamnya dan membawamu ke dalam mobil untuk kembali pulang. Menghiraukan tangan kirimu yang menggenggam bungkusan indah itu terkulai di samping tubuhmu.

'Aku tahu Claude… tapi, bisakah kau bertingkah untuk sedikit menutupinya karena aku sedang berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti apa-apa. Claude… bisakah kau lakukan itu...' batinmu menangis, tapi tidak dengan tampilan yang di luarmu. Mimikmu hanya memancarkan kesenduan sambil mengamati punggung sang terkasih yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi di jalan raya yang ramai dan licin akibat hujan yang terus menerus mengguyur sedari pagi.

.

.

.

_Geujeya eoryeompusi apaodeora  
Sae sal chaoreuji mothan sangcheoga_

At that time, I vaguely remember how painful it was  
The wound that can't yet to be removed

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang Claude?" kau membeo kearahnya di tengah-tengah perjalanan, saat itu jalan raya dipenuhi puluhan kendaraan bermotor yang hampir bergerak statis. Kemacetan akibat kecelakaan, orang-orang itu berkata.

"Aku sibuk" jawaban yang sangat singkat tak mampu meredam rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam hatimu, tapi kau berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Oh…baiklah tidak apa-apa" betapa baiknya kau tuan Alois, hatimu telah mati rasa rupanya.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak selalu merepotkanku, orang tuamu sedari tadi berulang kali menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu" kalimat dengan nada suara yang datar tetapi mampu untuk menusuk kembali hatimu. Kau hanya tersenyum lirih menanggapinya.

"Hujan…masih turun ya…" lirih kau berkata, dengan itu kau pun tertidur dengan pakaian yang kembali kering melekat di tubuhmu.

.

.

.

_Nunmureun heureujil anteora  
Ibyeorira haneun ge daedanchido mothaeseo  
Ireohge bojalgeoteobseoseo_

The tears didn't flow  
Since this thing of parting can be seem like a trivial thing  
It such a worthless thing

.

.

.

10 hari kau tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurmu, menghiraukan tugas-tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk. Kau hanya terdiam menunggu pesan darinya yang mengatakan untuk cepat sembuh atau hal semacamnya. Nihil, sudah 10 hari kau menunggunya, menunggu kepeduliannya untuk datang kepadamu, walaupun hanya sedikit. Tak apa bagimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Berkali-kali kau menghubunginya, berkali-kali pula rasa kecewa itu datang memenggalmu. Menjadikannya sesuatu yang 'biasa' dalam hidupmu. Tak bisa menangis lagi walaupun itu hal yang membuatmu sakit.

.

.

.

_Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolguk sesangen eobneun iriraneun geol  
Aratdamyeon geuttae charari da ureodul geol_

As for a good farewell, there can't exist such a thing in this world after all  
If I had known, at that time I'd have cried

.

.

.

Setahun setelah itu tak ada lagi kabar darinya, walaupun kau terus melacak keberadaannya, percuma saja. Tidak mudah bagimu yang hanya seorang yang naif untuk bisa menemukannya. Mungkin ini perpisahan yang baik, pikirmu. Lalu setelah itu kau menangis setiap malamnya karena kau sadar, tak ada lagi yang sanggup kau gapai darinya. Terlalu jauh dan hampa…

.

.

.

_Geuttae imi naraneun geon negen kkeuchieotdaneun geon_  
_Naman mollasseotdeon iyagi_

At that time, that I was already a part of your ending  
The story only I didn't know

.

.

.

Dia, pemuda bernama Claude. Hadir kembali di dalam kehidupanmu. Kembali membawa sorotan mata yang hangat. Tetapi kau tahu, itu semua hanya kepuraan miliknya. Apa kau mampu untuk menolaknya?. Tidak, kau masih tetap seperti yang dulu, naif dan selalu dipenuhi oleh cinta. Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman lirih yang tulus. Hatimu menangis, menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan terjadi, dan akhirnya cerita itu pun dimulai.

Kau tertohok dengan semuanya, semuanya hanya alasan. Memandang ke dalam warna matanya yang hangat mencari sesuatu yang dapat menguatkan hatimu. Tetapi tidak ada, Sedari awal hanya ada pertarungan tanpa ada cinta darinya.

Demi kehormatan dan segalanya kedua belah pihak telah setuju mempersatukan dirimu dan dirinya. Tetapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui. Di sini, pada bagiankehidupanmu saat ini semuanya akan segera berakhir. Tanpa kau menyadari cerita yang sesungguhnya. Menyedihkan…

.

.

.

_Sarangeun anieotdeora  
Nae gyeote meomuldeon sigani eosseull ppun_

It wasn't love  
It was only the time you spent by my side

.

.

.

Hari yang kau jalani sebagai nyonya atau mungkin tuan yang menyandang nama bangsawan Faustus di belakang namamu ternyata tidak sepenuhnya membuatmu bahagia, semakin dalam lubang hitam yang pemuda Claude itu buat di hatimu, kekosongan selalu menyapamu setiap hari, bukan cinta yang ada. Hanya kebutuhan yang ia inginkan selama ini terhadapmu. Dan itu kembali berkali-kali menyakiti hatimu.

.

.

.

_Ijeya eoryempushi al geotman gata  
Wae neon mianhaesseoyaman haenneunji_

It seems that somehow I start to understand it now  
Why do you have to be so regreatful?

.

.

.

Racun-racun yang telah terakumulasi dalam tubuhmu mulai menampakan efeknya, racun yang setiap hari ia bubuhkan pada _earl green tea_ yang setiap pagi ia bawakan kepadamu. Kau mengerti sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas. Alur takdir yang dibuat olehnya, kau baru mengerti dan menyadari sekarang. Ia telah berdiri di samping ranjangmu, memandangmu dengan mimik yang menampakan penuh kekhawatiran terhadapmu. 'Mengapa kau terlihat menyesal?' batinmu berbicara kepadanya. Kau hanya bisa menciptakan senyum tulus di sepasang bibir mungilmu sambil menggenggam erat tangan miliknya, mencari kehangatan serta cinta yang tersisa padanya. Tak apa, meskipun harus mengais, memohon dan meminta, selama kau masih kuat untuk melakukannya. Akan kau lakukan apapun di hadapannya.

.

.

.

_Naega neomu deultteosseonna bwa_

It seems like I was very excited

.

.

.

Hari-harimu berangsur kembali menampakan warnanya, seiring perubahan yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merawatmu dengan baik, memberikanmu kasih sayang yang tak kau kira. Kau menangis haru, kau bangun kembali kepercayaan itu terhadapnya. Tanpa kau pedulikan rasa sakit yang kau terima dulu. Sungguh sangat naif…

.

.

.

_Tteonaneun sunganmajeo gidaereul haesseotdani_

I still had expectations, even at the time of leaving  
.

.

.

Dan saat ia kembali meninggalkanmu, kau kembali mempercayainya, mengharapkannya. Duniamu terpusat kepadanya. Kau sudah menyerah akan kendalinya terhadapmu. Sudah tak kau pedulikan lagi.

.

.

.  
_Eolmana useuwotdeon geoni_

How foolish was I?

.

.

.

Setiap hari selama 10 tahun kau hanya duduk di balkon kamarmu, memperhatikan perguliran matahari yang bertanggung jawab akan pergantian disetiap warna pada langit. Dengan kimono kebangsawanan yang melekat di kulit pucatmu yang sekarang hanya sedikit membungkus daging di seluruh tubuhmu. Kau kurus, menderita dan sakit. Tapi kepercayaan yang ada padamu tak akan pernah hilang untuknya. Terkadang air mata itu menetes membasahi pipimu yang tirus, saat membayangkan dia sang terkasih kembali mengunjungimu, menawarkan kebahagiaan yang hangat seperti pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya. Klise seperti kebahagiaanmu yang takdirnya akan selalu semu. Kau masih menolak kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang menceritakan kepadamu akan…

.

.

.

_Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolguk sesangen eobneun iriraneun geol  
Aratdamyeon geuttae charari da ureodul geol_

_Geuttae imi naraneun geon negen kkeuchieotdaneun geon  
Naman mollasseotdeon iyagi_

As for a good farewell, there can't exist such a thing in this world after all  
If I had known, at that time I'd have cried  
At that time, that I was already a part of your ending  
The story only I didn't know

.

.

.

.

…cerita yang hanya kau yang tak mengetahuinya, cerita bahwa ia, sang terkasih yang tak pernah mencintaimu…

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Thanks to my beloved seme...

Mind to review?


End file.
